Baby Samuel (Japril)
by cri3518
Summary: SPOILERS! Do not read unless you have seen S11 E11 - New scene, Japril. April and Jackson decide what to do about the baby and his Osteogenesis Imperfecta diagnosis. Noted "in-progress" because I will be adding more chapters. This piece is finished, the future chapters are not.


"April, are you in here?" Jackson whispered quietly as he walked into the dark and shadowy chapel at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.

All Jackson heard was a whimpering cry coming from the far right of the chapel. He assumed it was April and gingerly walked in her direction. Seeing her red hair and white coat from behind, he knew immediately that it was his wife. He began to sit in the pew and put his arm around April, squeezing her tight. April continued to stare into her lap, at first resisting Jackson's embrace. It didn't take long for her to give in, especially after Jackson reached over and brushed his hand across her face, sweeping her hair to the side and out of her face. April looked up at her handsome husband and immediately broke down in heavy sobs. Looking into his eyes was more than she could handle.

Together they sat in the chapel, wondering what the next few days may bring. Jackson shed quiet tears and held April as she sobbed uncontrollably for forty five minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, April realized that she physically had no more tears left to cry. Her sobbing had slowed and her breathing began to take a normal pattern again. She wiped her eyes and Jackson offered her a tissue. She took the tissue but continued to stare into her lap. After recollecting herself she looked up at Jackson, who was still sitting next to her with his arm around her.

Taking Jackson's hand, April said, "Will you pray with me?"

"Absolutely," Jackson replied in a definitive manner.

Jackson wasn't the type to believe in God or anything that religion entailed, but April did. And in order to stay strong as a couple and be a good husband for April, he had done some considerable personal reevaluating. His emotions were a mess. He was overjoyed to be having a baby with April. A beautiful baby boy.

Life was great, Jackson thought. It couldn't be better. But then he thought about the day they found out about the difficulties. The problems. The issues. Why us? Why our baby? Is this some sort of karma? I don't know if God does karma… Or is that Buddha or someone? His mind was all over the place.

Jackson realized that he wasn't actually listening to April praying, just holding her hand. He thought to himself, focus! Focus! April needs you! It is time to be attentive. And tell her what needs to happen here.

"Thank you Lord for my husband, Jackson, and the gift of our baby boy. Please lead us to the right choice for our baby and for us. Show us your way. Amen."

April ended the prayer and before she knew it, Jackson was pulling her in for a hug. Sitting on the pew, it felt awkward but comforting. She almost began to cry again, but Jackson started to speak for the first time since entering the chapel.

"I've been praying. And thinking. And wondering. And I have decided what I want to do. That is, as long as you want the same thing?"

"Okay…" April said hesitantly.

She was worried about what was to come. She knew he only believed in science, and science did not have a lot of positive answers right now. Osteogenesis Imperfecta was awful. And type two? Infants barely survived birth. Science wasn't what April wanted to talk about right now. She held her breath when Jackson began speaking again.

"I, I want…" Jackson trailed off and began to tear up.

He grabbed both of her hands, as if to stable his words and collect his thoughts.

"It's okay, Jackson. I know you've been struggling just as much as I have." April stated quietly to give her husband the confidence he needed to open up to her.

"April, I want to give our baby the best life possible. You're right, we don't know what will happen. You say God can make miracles happen, and I am not so sure about that, but how do we know unless we try? I can't listen to my mom any more. We can support our son and his needs. We can tackle this head on, as long as we are together."

April was looking into her lap, and Jackson paused to wait for a reaction. April stayed as still as a statue.

"I, I, I just want to be sure that you still want to have him. Do you, April? Do you still want to wait and have our baby at full term instead of inducing labor early? The baby will only be about half way along. But I am up for it. I truly am!" Jackson looked exhausted, and run down after beginning the speech he had prepared.

April slowly looked up at him. She was speechless and had began crying softly. She leaned in and kissed Jackson lightly on the lips.

Staying close to him, she whispered, "Absolutely. Of course I still want to give our baby a chance. What made you change your mind?"

April leaned back and looked back at Jackson in disbelief, as if she had just now registered what he was saying.

"When we married each other we said 'for better or worse, for in sickness and in health.' Isn't this exactly what they were talking about? How can I be a good husband if I do not support you? And the only way I see to properly care for you is to wholeheartedly agree to allow our son the opportunity of a long life filled with love, April."

"But Jackson, your mom. She will think we are crazy, and I can't deal with that right now. You know she wants us to induce labor early. And because I am only halfway through the pregnancy we know for sure that the baby will not live. But I know I can't do that either…"

"April, I don't care what my mom thinks. I don't care what she says. This is not her wife, her baby, or her life. My main priority is you, and our son. God has given us this challenge, or whatever you want to call it. A blessing? A whatever. But this whole scenario is meant for us. Whether by God or because the world is against us. But it's you and me…and this baby."

April continued to stare at Jackson. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Just yesterday they were fighting about what to do, and he sure didn't seem like he was going to budge. Jackson is definitely a momma's boy. In addition, Jackson's mother is an insanely controlling surgeon, a full believer in science... and not in God. They were all a part of the Avery family, the famous Avery name. What would their colleagues say if they allowed the baby to be born at full term instead of doing the scientifically 'right' thing to do? Which was obviously to induce labor because she was too far along for an abortion.

She began to form words in her mind, thinking about what to say to Jackson. There were so many thoughts going at once.

"Yes, yes to all of it, Jackson. You're right and I can't believe we are going to do this. This changes everything! What do we tell our families? My mom will be so happy. But your mom is going to freak. Where do we start? We only have a few months to get ready for him. He is going to be here soon, you know."

"April. Relax, relax. I know you're excited. But let's first go and talk to our doctor. Don't you want to see what she says? We may need to convince her. I am sure she will try to talk us out of this. Type 2 is awful. You know the risks that come along with it. Lots of broken bones, difficulty growing. Plus many more. But we can do this, we need to remain strong. Take my hand, April. Let's go start the rest our lives as the Avery family."

April gripped Jackson's hand and he helped her stand. They hugged tightly and embraced each other before moving. April turned and lit a candle in the chapel, muttering a short prayer under her breath.

The two turned and walked out of the chapel and down the hallway. April couldn't help but smile as they made their way to the elevator. Jackson pressed the number 5 and the doors opened. They stepped inside and were soon buzzing upwards to the neonatal floor.

The elevator doors opened, revealing their destination. April and Jackson looked at each other and walked towards their doctor's office. They made it to the specialist's office and April reached her hand up to knock on the door, but she was surprised when Jackson grabbed her hand mid-air.

"Wait." He said. "Samuel Norbert. What do you think? It just came to me."

"Samuel Norbert Avery," April repeated and paused. "It's perfect."

Jackson let go of April's hand and let it softly drop to her side. They looked into each others' eyes and smiled. April lifted her hand and gently knocked on the door. The door opened, opened to what seemed to be a lifetime of new opportunities.


End file.
